


That my blood couldn't keep you/ For what is a drop in the ocean?

by TheDeadDude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus Ancestors, Blood, Character Death, Class Differences, Class Issues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illustrations, Partial Nudity, Quadrant Confusion, Snapshots, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, depending on when in the sketch time line, non-linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadDude/pseuds/TheDeadDude
Summary: Feferi is Heiress Apparent to the Beforan throne, and it seems that she's set to take power far sooner than she wanted, or any of the  imperial court could have predicted.A tragic and sudden illness strikes the current monarch, barely 300 sweeps into her reign. Even worse, Feferi while charming and intelligent, is the last candidate any high blooded noble would want on the throne.Headstrong, with her odd predilections for the warmer spectrum and lack of reverence for her future as the most powerful being on Beforus unease spreads among the nobility, a fear that comes to life in the form of an unknown mutant blooded man the Heiress has announced to be her personal guard._this is an ongoing collection of sketches related to my prompt for hsccs prompfest 2020, revolving around the relationship between a beforan Feferi and Karkat.
Relationships: Beforus Feferi Peixes/Beforus Karkat Vantas, Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	That my blood couldn't keep you/ For what is a drop in the ocean?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH) in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> hey this first sketch has character death so be forewarned! and a second note sorry to start this whole shebang on a sad note but ill be loading a lot more fluffy and more moderately angsty stuff along with more prompt accurate stuff really soon as well as a small comic (i want to clean it all up a bit because im pretty sure they arent legible to anyone who isnt me lol)

a snapshot of a more peaceful moment

a possible end for this little au, something that could lead back into the canon beforus timeline?


End file.
